


More Than We Know (Remake)

by MarsThePanda00



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: F/F, F/M, M/M, Past Relationship(s)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-08
Updated: 2019-01-07
Packaged: 2019-10-06 12:28:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17345231
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MarsThePanda00/pseuds/MarsThePanda00
Summary: After the omnic war had come to a peaceful end, Overwatch and Talon decided to work together after disposing of the Talon leader that caused harm on the 3 agents. One day a group called Toxic Veil (Poison Veil) set out a mission to destroy Overwatch for good with that they set off a bomb with the help of someone very important to Tracer, it sparked a fire in the agents of Overwatch after they realized who Toxic Veil injured; Angela Zeigler. truths and history begin to unfold.





	More Than We Know (Remake)

**Author's Note:**

> This is a remake of my fanfic I had written between 2016-2018. I and my friend Desu decided to update it due to new characters being added to the roster.

    Angela clicks her pen and jots down some notes as she kept an eye on all the tied up prisoners in the room. Although she agreed to help counsel the notorious members of Talon, they weren’t making any progress. Tensions were still high as the ex-talon members only cooperated once they were promised food and drinks.

 

“Everyone please,” Angela sighed, “I know we have our grudges, but we need to work through this or you will be sent to prison or worse, executed. Overwatch is offering a second chance and I know there’s something good inside. You just need a step in the right direction.”

 

“And how does that make you feel?” Moira chuckled under her breath in an amused, sadistic tone. Angela shot her a disappointed glare and furrowed her eyebrows.

 

"Oh please do stay quiet, Moira. You have no ounce of regret for everything you’ve done,” Amelie mutters as Sombra let out a snort of amusement from the comeback mark from the cold assassin.

 

“It makes me feel that I’m the only one putting the effort to this so-called therapy healing session!” Angela barks, feeling her patience draining out as seconds go by. “Just give it a chance, please.”

 

 _ **“Why should we answer to you? Give me one reason why I shouldn’t get out of here and kill you right now?”**_  Reaper bellowed. He pulled out his shotgun from his body and pointed it at Angela.

 

The doctor only sighed. “First of all, you’re trapped in a bulletproof barrier bottle that prevents you from escaping from your reap from or breaking it, thus cannot kill me. Second, if you inflict any damage on me, my healing nanities can repair any damage caused by you or anyone. So, no Gabriel, you can’t kill me.”

 

The masked terrorist banged on the bottle with his fists and snapped,  ** _“MY NAME IS REAPER.”_**

 

"Yes, and my codename is Mercy.” Angela relied in a deadpan voice, “Now start acting like a man and listen up Gabriel!” She pinched the bridge of her nose and sighed deeply. All of the Overwatch members were informed about the true identities of the Talon member, but Gabriel still denies that he was, well, Gabriel. He prefers to be called “Reaper”, but almost everyone thinks of it as a joke.

“I actually find this quite amusing. You just continue talking as I record and upload it on all social media platforms.” Sombra laughs recording the failed interrogation.

 

“Wait Sombra, how are you able to record? I thought we confiscated your belongings?” The doctor rose a brow, worrying that the guards did not collect everything from them. Sombra ignored the other’s question and went back to playing around with her gadgets.

 

“So what exactly is this suppose to do for us? Most of us are stubborn to change.” Doomfist says finally talking out of the whole session, “Besides, we would never obey to the likes of you. Your organization has stagnated and will never improve humanity with your goals.”

 

“You can’t help humanity by killing them, Akande,” The doctor replied. She shook her head in more disappointment. “Sometimes I wonder how you guys manage to live for this long.” By the end of the session, Angela was considering suicide was a better option than trying to show light to the possible recruits.

 

“Well you tried and failed, now can we get the food that we were promised?” Sombra dully remarked. She was watching a gaming stream or something on OmniTwitch.

 

Angela sighed for what seemed like the millionth time. “I ordered pizza from Costco and someone is going to get some breadsticks and kool-aid.” Amelie scoffed, “Are you kidding me? I thought this is a government-funded organization? Can’t you get better food?”

 

“Key term: was. They stopped funding us long ago so we have to support ourselves with our own money. I gave up on them paying me years ago. Genji almost gave up his legs to help us, but I turned him down.” Angela just sighs completely, losing faith in the organization that brought her painful near-death experiences throughout the years. “I should have just said no.”

 

\- Flashback to the Early Morning - 

“You want me to do what now?” Angela felt an incoming headache as she stares at the clock and in baby blue numbers it read; 5 A.M. Angela was in a major denial by this point as everything just seemed to go in flames by the time she was called to do something.

 

“We need you and Jack to help train them and recruit them, after all, you were in the first generation of Overwatch.” he explained and saw Angela’s expressionless face still staring at them, “beside you two are the ones that take your jobs seriously.”

 

“Why me? I don’t have the patience for all of this.” She thought about her health and decided to try to use a convincing excuse to make her escape.

 

“You know I was just about to sleep right now-”

 

“Angela, we all know you never sleep a wink. You’re drinking out of a coffee jug as we speak.”

 

_Shit._

 

“You were the last resort. Everyone we have asked completely denied us or just simply resorted to running away entirely pretending we never asked the question in the first place.”

 

“How about Jack? He’s more experienced in this type of things."

 

“Once he heard Gabriel Reyes was in the therapy session, he ran away screaming.”

 

“Ana?”

 

“She hanged up once we asked her.”

 

“Torbjorn? Reinhardt?”

 

“Torbjorn flipped us off and split. Reinhardt…. Yeah, we rather not talk about what happened…”

 

“Tracer?”

 

“We do not want chaos to ensure and possibly plan another funeral for another fallen hero.”

 

Angela was about to suggest another person until the person came to interrupt her.

 

“We didn’t want to ask D.VA because we fear she might try to help them escape or plan an escape room for them.”

 

Angela stares at her fellow co-workers still being in the midst of making her agree to their plan. She begrudgingly agreed.

 

After all how bad can this truly get?

 

\- Present Time- 

 

They sit down waiting for the pizza to arrive, they hear the metallic door swish open revealing Jack, his mask covering his face while holding the pizza box. He starts walking up to Angela and instantly walks in the opposite direction of Gabriel who was in the bulletproof barrier bottle.

 

 _ **“Oh. You again.”**_  Gabriel spoke menacingly to Jack. His eyes glowed and the bottle began to shake slightly.

 

Jack glanced down at Gabriel, emotionless through his tactical visor. “So if I rub your bottle, do I get three wishes?”

 

_**“FUCK YOU JACK!”** _

 

“Don’t worry. You already did.” Before Gabriel could reply back, Jack ran to the exit and slammed the door behind him.

 

“Was zür holle….” Angela muttered.

 

“Who cares? WE HAVE PIZZA!” Sombra rushed over to the table, despite having restraints tied to her. She grabbed a slice and took a bite, only to almost puked in response.

 

“THIS IS DOMINO’S! Top 10 Anime Betrayals.”

 

“Shut up Sombra,” Moira scolded, “I don’t know how much of this nonsense I can take.”

 

“BUT COSTCO IS BETTER! DON’T YOU HAVE ANY TASTE?!"

 

“What’s the difference?” Sombra gasps dramatically and looked very offended

 

“Que?! It is totally different!”

 

“It’s just pizza.”

 

“And you’re just a peasant.” Moira couldn’t finish the rest of her sentence as Sombra shoved a pizza slice on Moira’s face. The two ladies started fighting it out, throwing punches on the floor. All Angela could do was sigh, pull out a flask full of wine, and started drinking. “This is going to be a long, excruciating painful day.”

 

“Can you pass the breadsticks?” Amelie commented.

 

Angela chugs another gulp from her flask and passes the breadsticks and pizza to Akande and Amelie.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed it. At the beginning of the chapters, it'll be lighthearted before it gets darker and darker.


End file.
